1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to semiconductor devices with a doped polysilicon and silicon germanium stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The formation of film stacks of doped and undoped regions of polysilicon and silicon germanium (SiGe) are used for forming gate electrodes for semiconductor devices.